dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Daniels
Emerald Daniels Petty Thief ~ Roleplayed by Sync ~ "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do,"' ~Emerald Daniels History Emerald was born on June 17, which also happens to be Icelandic Independence Day. Her Móðir (or Mamma) is Lilja Jónsdóttir and her Faðir (or Father) is Allan Daniels. Her parents met when her father was on a business trip from Wick, Scotland to Sauðárkrókur, Iceland— and he liked the place so much he decided to stay. Because of the rather small population, it was hard no to know most people that lived in the parts, so it was only a matter of time before the two go married and had three girls, not necessarily in that order. Alan, once realizing Lilja was pregnant, insisted on moving to Scotland in order to be closer to his family, but a few months after Emerald was born, they agreed they both missed Iceland terribly. The girls were muggle raised because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. The sisters attended year 1-5 of grunnskóli. There, Emerald started stealing pencil cases and such when other kids annoyed her. Evie would deliberately sabotaged the teacher; she was a pranking mistress. Elara would steal things sometimes too, but because she wanted the thing, not to mess with the owner; but mostly she just slipped under the radar, manipulating people and situations to suit her. They all soon got their letters to Durmstrang, and although a bit confused at the thought of magic, as they were muggle raised, they were thrilled to go because Allan is a muggle, and although Lilja is a witch (with a half-blood father and muggle mother) she chooses not to use magic for the most part. However, Durmstrang wasn't all they wanted it to be, in fact, the students were rather cruel and most classes were poorly taught. After a few years of putting up with this, the girls begged their parents to transfer them to a different school. After a well-timed job offer, they moved to Scotland and they began attending Hogwarts. Even though they had moved, they still visit Iceland often to see their mother's side of the family — usually during the Summer and Winter breaks. The three were all sorted into different houses: Emerald into Gryffindor, Evie into Ravenclaw, and Elara into Hufflepuff. Arguably, they all belong in Slytherin, but were sorted into their respective houses due to Emerald's almost reckless bravery, Evie's very sharp mind, and Elara's respect and value of hard work. Personality "...someone with as competitive and adventure-seeking a spirit as yours won't be satisfied merely to 'do', Miss Daniels, you must excel." - Sarah Norman )]] Emerald is very independent, daring, bold and prideful. She despises being pitied, and when people treat her as if she can't think for herself (one of the main reasons people treat her so is because she wasn't born in England, and they believe she doesn't understand), she lashes out. She isn't particularly friendly, nor does she go out of her way to be rude to people who haven't done anything to her. Emerald can sometimes be rather reckless— hence her swiping items from the classrooms to annoy the professors, but she never steals anything too valuable. Being Sorted into Gryffindor, one of the purest of houses— or so it is perceived— Emerald does not feel she belongs, however, she uses this as a façade. That way if anyone crosses her, or "ruffles her feathers", she can strike without being suspected. She's tad bit elusive, and she does not trust easily. People usually see her as a "loner". She hides a lot of her emotions— if she ever feels remorse or guilt, you won't hear about it from her. Or if she ever fancies someone, you'll never get it out of her willingly. Part of this is because she feels thoughts like this will only weaken her, and won't do any good. Usually Emerald puts up a fake show of sweetness and pretends to be kind, but that façade is commonly dropped when the Professors aren't lurking around like they do in Classes, the Common Room and the Library. However, she usually wears her heart on her sleeve, and lying about her emotions is nearly impossible to pull off convincingly. Appearance Emerald has almost pitch black, wavy hair, emerald green eyes like her sisters, and ghostly white skin with freckles doppled here and there. She is looks somewhat tall, as well, although that is because she's rather thin and her legs give the illusion of someone taller then herself. Her hair is very much like her father's while her eyes are exact duplicates of her mother's. Relationships Family Lilja and Allan She doesn't ask much of her parents, yet they seem to give it all to her anyway. She figures it's because she's the youngest. She isn't very happy to baby of the family, but she's grown to accept it. Evie Her relationship with her sisters is decent, but they aren't attached at the hip. Sometimes Emerald and Evie (who happens to be 9 months, 21 days older then her) go around stirring up trouble, and later joke about it. After Evie having moved out, and had a child, she thinks her sister believes her to be oh so much better than them. Her unforgiving nature has lessened slightly, knowing that Chris had left her to raise an infant all on her own for six months. Lara Emerald tends to follow Elara's (Who is 1 year, 10 months, 5 days older then her) example— usually pretending to be sweet when the professors are about. In a way, Emerald looks up to her older sister, although she'd never admit it. Elara seems to have everything figured out, while Em is always winging it. Trivia *Emerald is the youngest of all her siblings. *Emerald lives at The Daniels Household. *She "suffers" from what one would call Kleptomania, as she steals objects not for the value, and not exactly to irritate the owners— although that does factor into her motives. *Her birthday is on Icelandic Independence Day. Category:Characters Category:Melody6's Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Name begins with "E" Category:Blackthorn Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Gryffindor Category:Daniels Family Category:Students Category:Icelandic Category:Scottish Category:Patronus Listed Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:Transfer Students Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:June Birthday Category:Characters to be Preserved Hogwarts Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Speaks Icelandic Category:Speaks Danish Category:Multilingual Category:Idiosyncratic6 Category:ISTP